gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bills, Bills, Bills
Bills, Bills, Bills ist ein Song der in der Folge "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle" vorgestellt wurde. Im Originalen stammt er von Destiny's Child aus ihrem zweiten Album,The Writing's on the Wall.' Es wurde von Blaine zusammen mit den Warblers gesungen. Später beschrieben Kurt und Blaine den Song als '" gefährlich gut".' Lyrics At first we started out real cool Taking me places I ain't never been But now you're getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more You're slowly making me pay for things Your money should be handling And now you ask to use my car Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity To even come and step to me Ask to hold some money from me Until you get your check next week You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Silly me why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you Who don't know what a man's about Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Now you've been maxing out my card Gave me bad credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the first bill But instead you're headin' to the mall Goin' on shopping sprees Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin' And then you use my cell phone Callin' whoever that you thinks at home And then when the bill comes All of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of these calls come from When your momma's number's here more than once You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Silly me why haven't i found another? A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you Who don't know what a man's about Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do do do So you and me are through through through Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't i found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't i found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't i found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't i found another Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Videos thumb|left|300px|Bills,Bills,Bills Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2